Far Apart
by Resting Sovereign
Summary: Yuuri had gone back to his world permanently on the day of his 16th birthday. Why was he so depressed? He already received his gifts from everyone back at Shin Makoku before he left. Well, everyone except Wolfram. Yuuram.


**Far Apart**

Summary: Yuuri had gone back to his world permanently on the day of his 16th birthday. Why was he so depressed? He already received his gifts from everyone back at Shin Makoku before he left. Well, everyone except Wolfram. Yuuram.

Author's notes: I am so addicted to the 2nd ending theme of KKM! I shall spread my love for it! … Whuuut? Haha! Don't mind me! On with the fic!

* * *

Yuuri glanced at his clock as he reclined in his bed. 9:56 am. Only 4 minutes more before his birthday party insisted by his mother would begin. Only a day and a half more before his birthday party on Shin Makoku would begin. He stood up and walked towards his full-body length mirror. He was all set. Dark hair pulled by gravity framed his face, passionate dark eyes stared back at him, and his clothes were perfectly ironed leaving only small wrinkles caused by his latter actions.

"He didn't give me a gift." He muttered as his eyes strayed on the gifts on his table.

Back at Shin Makoku before he left, everyone, excluding Wolfram, already gave him gifts for his birthday. Everyone knew that he wasn't coming back again so they gave him things that were extra special.

The Demon Queen, Cecil, gave him her favorite Dragon Stone that she had 'borrowed' from the castle's treasury. He had refused, of course, but she said that they _wouldn't _mind so he reluctantly accepted it.

Anissina gave him her latest invention. The 'I-Will-Always-Be-Beside-You-kun' invention which involves a photo album that has, instead of _still _pictures, moving pictures of each person in the castle giving him a short message.

The three maids gave him a small box of crème puff. Gisela gave him a medical kit, smiling sweetly, telling him not to do rash things.

Yozak offered a, he cringed, dress for some purposes. He gave a lopsided grin, his eyes twitching and a small pink tinge covered his cheeks when he accepted the gift. The cross-dressing man relived the memory of him wearing a maid's suit for cover. He said he was too adorable back then.

Ulrike presented him a necklace. It was a silver necklace to which a small emerald crystal with a yellow shade in the middle hangs. She said that Shinou blessed it and personally, she offered her own prayers.

Gwendal gave him his first knitted work. It was a pig with two extra legs at the back.

"_I have made you a bearbee so that you would be reminded of your time here in Shin Makoku."_

No, he shook his head. It's not a pig but a bearbee. Gwendal had told him that with a stern face. He snickered though he admits the fact that he was touched.

Günter presented him some books regarding his kingdom before hugging him and sobbing at his head. He really appreciated the action but he wasn't that good at reading or understanding the books of Shin Makoku. He was used at Günter explaining the whole idea of the books in his lessons.

Greta handed him a crown of flowers she made from a different colored crepe papers or, as they call it, _wrinkled papers_ that he had managed to bring.

Conrad gave him the ball that they always used when they would both play or practice baseball together. He asked why and if they still have any other ball that was available. Conrad only gave him a sincere smile and patted his head.

And Wolfram…

He looked at his hands. Wolfram wasn't there when he left. The last time that he saw Wolfram was two days before his departure. It was the day when he said to Wolfram that he would forever treasure him in his heart. He remembered that Wolfram was too happy after that so he hesitated to tell him that he was going to leave. But it was to be done and he… His heart broke when he saw the betrayal, hurt, and love at Wolfram's eyes. The fair-haired boy just stormed out on him after shouting a hard 'WIMP' at his confession or declaration. He sighed. He knew Wolfram was angry at his actins but it was too cruel for him to just disappear and not even say a simple goodbye.

He looked up when he heard her mother calling and walked towards the door. He opened it, gave one last glance at the presents and took note of the time. 9:59 am. Just as he closed the door, the necklace from Ulrike glowed before a brilliant light illuminated the already bright room.

* * *

He sat at the couch that had the full view of the living room. Half an hour passed and he was thoroughly enjoying the party. He had only invited the ones who knew about him being a Maou. So, it was only his family, Murata, and Bob with the others from Switzerland. Murata and his mother danced to a certain music that he was only semi-familiar with. Everyone was laughing and was having a good time.

Suddenly the lights went out and all music or noise from the room was silenced. He stood up; his eyes that haven't really adjusted to the sudden darkness darted around the room.

"Murata? Is this a joke?" No one answered.

"Everyone?" Still, no one answered. He was about to move forward but a music started playing. He was confused. He knew that song.

"Shi-"

"**_Arigatou" wo kanade kanade _**

**_Tooku hanareta to shite mo..._**

His eyes widened. That voice. It was – The lights were on again and his wide eyes were focused on the boy standing in the middle of the room. The boy was holding a mike. A cordless one, he vaguely observed. The boy was also wearing the necklace that Ulrike gave to him. His hair is naturally blonde; his eyes are an everlasting brilliant shade of green and that uniform. How could he ever forget that blue uniform? A smirk was plastered at the face of the boy as he mouthed a 'Wimp'.

"Wo-Wolfram?"

_**Kaze ni fukarenagara aruita **_

_**Ikikau hitogomi no naka de**_

_**Yasashii kimi ni koko de deaeta **_

**_... "Hanaretakunai yo"_**

He was amazed. He didn't know. He didn't know that Wolfram could sing. He stood there with closed eyes, rooted to the ground, as he listened to the music that was Wolfram's voice.

_**Sabishii yoru mo **_

_**Kimi ga ita ne **_

_**Yakusoku suru yo "TSUYOKU NARU KARA"**_

_**Tsunaida kokoro wa **_

_**Hitotsu dakara **_

_**Bokutachi wa toberu n da**_

_**"Arigatou" wo kanade kanade **_

_**Tooku hanareta to shite mo**_

_**"Sayonara" to te wo futte**_

_**Mata koko de aimashou**_

He met Wolfram eyes again when he opened his and immediately, tears filled his eyes. Wolfram was smiling. Smiling at him. Wolfram's eyes held it all. All the emotions in those eyes made him want to walk up to him and pull him into a fierce hug. But, he was still frozen in his spot.

**_Hitotsu hitotsu kono omoi wo ima _**

**_Kanaeru koto ga dekitara_**

He tried to tear his eyes away from emerald ones but he just couldn't do it.

**_Kitto tsuyoi boku ni nareru kara _**

**_Waratte kimi ni aeru yo_**

**_Hitori hitori de mawaru sekai wa _**

**_Shinjiru koto sae kowaku naru kedo_**

**_Ano hi kureta kimi no kotoba ga _**

**_Tobidatsu boku no hane ni naru kara_**

**_"Arigatou" wo kanade kanade _**

**_Tsunagu te wa nai kedo_**

**_"Arigatou" hibike hibike _**

**_Kono uta kimi e todoke_**

Then Yuuri's mind once again replayed the words he had said to Wolfram.

"_You know Wolfram?"_

"_What wimp?" Wolfram turned to him, eyes observing Yuuri closely._

"_I'll forever treasure you in my heart!" He declared proudly with a small blush on his cheeks. Wolfram was a bit taken aback before smiling brightly. A genuine smile. _

"_I'll hold on that promise wimp! And if you ever break that…"_

"'_Course I won't!"_

He didn't notice Wolfram walk up to him and press his lips to his cheeks for a kiss until he felt it.

"Wo-Wolfram!" He exclaimed, surprised. Wolfram just grinned and continued in his song.

**_"Arigatou" wo kanade kanade _**

**_Tooku hanareta to shite mo_**

**_"Sayonara" to te wo futte _**

**_Mata koko de aimashou_**

**_"Sayonara" to te wo futte _**

**_Mata koko de aimashou_**

**_...Mata kimi ni aitai..._**

He finally had the courage to throw his arms around Wolfram for a loving hug. He felt the other reciprocate it. Wolfram leaned in the hug before the pendant on his necklace glowed again. Yuuri slightly released Wolfram to look questioningly at him. Wolfram just grinned before leaning to his ear.

"Don't miss me too much wimp." Yuuri's eyes widened again and tears that were repressed suddenly came all out, freely running down his cheeks.

"I-I-I promise, I'll come back again." He croaked. Wolfram smiled again. A genuine smile that once graced his features two days ago that he truly missed.

"I'll hold on that promise wimp! And if you ever break that…" Wolfram never finished his sentence for he was enveloped in a bright light and in a flash, he was gone.

"Wolfram?" He looked around the room.

"He's gone," Murata stepped in. Followed by his family and the others, they emerged from the kitchen.

"Gone?"

"Gone back at his world. You closed the way in and out so it'll be a while before Ulrike would be able to open the passages again." Murata smiled gently.

"Oh," He was disappointed but he smiled sincerely. He was happy now. Now that he received his most important gift. His gift from Wolfram.

"_I'll be back. I promise that I'll be back."_

* * *

Finished! Sorry but I recently got addicted to that song. So, if you want a translation, go to this link:

http / www . animelyrics . com / anime / kyoukaramaou /arigatou . htm

Just remove the spaces. Reviews!!!!


End file.
